This invention relates to a non-woven fibrous mat, and more particularly to a non-woven fibrous mat manufactured from a wet mat process. In such a process staple and nonstaple glass fibers, natural fibers or synthetic fibers, or blends of these fibers dispersed in chemically treated water are transferred to the forming section or headbox of a wet mat machine and applied to a continuous moving forming belt traveling through the forming section or headbox of the wet mat machine by the flow of liquid from the headbox through the continuous moving forming belt. The flow of the liquid is controlled by means such as a vacuum applied from vacuum boxes located beneath the continuous traveling forming belt which causes the liquid to flow from the headbox and through the forming belt, and the dispersed fibers to be deposited onto the top of the continuous traveling forming belt forming a continuous non-woven web of fibers thereon. After leaving the headbox, the continuous non-woven web of fibers is conveyed onto a moving belt and transported to a binder applicator where binder is applied and the continuous nonwoven web of fibers is transported to a drying oven to dry the binder.
More specifically, this invention relates to a nonwoven fibrous glass mat of generally random fiber orientation having formed therein some fibers oriented in specific directions and in specific patterns for the purpose of enhancing both the appearance and the strength of the mat.
In addition, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a non-woven fibrous glass mat having the properties and characteristics of the mat described above.
Prior to the present invention, all of the fiber in a non-woven glass fiber mat produced in the manner described above was oriented in a random fashion and a woven scrim fabric was often laminated onto the mat to enhance its appearance and strength.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-woven fibrous glass mat of the type produced from a wet mat process described above in which some of the fiber forming the mat is formed in specific configurations to enhance the strength and appearance of the mat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for efficiently producing the mat described above.